Harry Potter and the Battle to Come
by Harry James Potter B7
Summary: it is about harry looking for voldemort. Harry and Ginny get together and Ron and Hermione are together. I have a few plans for the story so just stay with me.
1. Ginny’s only love

A/N Hi every one. This is my third story. I hope you all have read my other storys. By the way if you have i am going to drop my other HP story and just use it as any flash backs in this story. I hope you all like what i am giving you here so with out any more talk let the game begin. go read my story and do me a little favor R&R. thank you.

Harry Potter and the Battle to Come

Chapter 1: Ginny's only love

The ride back to King's Cross was a quiet one; no one said a word the whole time. Two of them in the compartment felt completely lost for many different reasons. Harry had seen his final mentor die right in front of his eyes; Dumbledore was not coming back and he knew it. He also thought having the one he loved be with him would destroy his life because of Voldemort finding out. He felt that if Ginny was with him she would be in more danger than if she was at home. Finally someone spoke up. It was Ginny.

"Harry, I am coming with you to destroy Voldemort. I am doing this no matter what you might say to stop me. I will hunt him down even if I am alone." Harry looked up startled. "How did she know that I was going to go hunt him down so soon?" he thought to himself. Then he looked over at his best mate. The answer came to him almost at once. "Hermione. She has to have told Ginny." Harry thought to himself. Harry had only told Ron and Hermione about what he was going to do. They had insisted on coming along only because they where not going to let him go alone. Harry was fine with this only because he needed his best mate and his girl friend to help him. Ginny, on the other hand, would be too much of a loss if she died on his watch. He had already lost too many people to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He had lost his parents when he was just a baby, he just lost Sirius the year before and now he had lost Dumbledore. He was not going to lose anyone else. Ginny's sudden words made Harry think to himself "why is Ginny doing this?" This could not be good. Harry had his reasons for not wanting Ginny to go along with him. Even though Harry was not planning on going anywhere until they had a plan of where to go first, he still insisted Ginny stay home where she would be safer.

"Mate, she should come. I know I am not one to speak against you, but I am now. You need her just as much as you need me and Hermione." Ron said. At this Harry clapped his hands together.

"How about this: I will think about it. Fleur and Bill's wedding is in three weeks. Once that is over I will tell you if I have changed my mind or not." Harry said.

"What about the time between now and then Harry? What about us? Can we be together during that time?" Ginny asked with tears starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes. She did not think Harry would say yes to this and the thought of this made her sad.

"Ginny, until I make my final decision, yes, we can be together. Also if I decide not to let you come along we can be together when we come home for visits and stuff like that. I promise." Harry said.

After the long ride back to King's Cross station Harry was glad to be back. All he had to do was spend all of his time with Ron and Hermione and he would be happy. Even if they where going to be at his aunt and uncle's house. They grabbed their luggage and left the train and headed for the muggle world. They found the order there waiting for them with Harry's aunt and uncle. Mrs. Weasley came up to them at once and pulled the four of them into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Mrs. Weasley I need air," Harry gasped. At once she let go of them.

"Mum can I go with Ron, Hermione and Harry to Harry's aunt and uncle's house? As I am sure you know they are going to be working on their plans for what they are going to do after the wedding and if Harry let's me go I want to already know what the game plan is." Ginny asked her mother.

"Well dear if that is what you want to do I will not stop you?" Molly Weasley said. With that Ginny hugged her mother. Her dreams of seeing how the boy-who-lived has lived his life was really going to come true.

"Harry does your aunt and uncle knows what is going on yet?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Why on earth would I tell them about this? I thought I would spring it on them right now and they would have know say in the matter." Harry said half bursting out on the spot at how funny his plan was. Mr. Weasley also agreed that this was a very funny, good and effective plan. It was a well thought out plan and adding Ginny to the mix would surly drive Dudley mad. After all Ginny was a very attractive young lady. Harry could not wait to see the face of his only living family when the found out that they would be the host of not one but four wizards and witches. Once Harry was done talking to Mr. Weasley he saw his old professor and walked over to him.

"Hi professor Lupin, how are you doing?" Harry asked. He knew the answer he was going to get before he got it.

"Well Harry I am doing as well as every one else who looked up to Dumbledore." Remus Lupin said to Harry.

"Harry, the order is going to follow you back home just in case anything happens ok." Moody said to Harry from behind. At this Harry turned around and saw Professor Moody standing there.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny lets go." Harry said to his friends. The four of them plus the order went over to Harry's uncle and aunt.

"Uncle Vernon some of my friends will be spending some time with me. We will all be gone from your house on my birthday. If things go well you won't have to see me after my birth day ever again unless you really want to." Harry said. As he said this his uncle grew five shades of green and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Boy, I hope you are telling me the truth about you being gone for good after your birthday." Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Oh did I forget to mention that two of my friends are of age to use magic out side of school. That means you play by our rules." Harry said a little triumphantly. Never in his life had he been so happy to be going back to number four, privet drive. Dudley's mouth fell to the ground at the thought of two hot chicks staying at his home, yet they were not from his world. Dudley hated this so much that he started to run up to Ginny not knowing that she was Harry's girl friend when he tripped over his shoes that had been tied together by Hermione when no one was looking.

"Well let's get going then." said uncle Vernon who was not happy with what was going on but had no other choice in the matter. Harry who had his left arm locked with Ginny's arm followed his aunt and uncle and cousin out to the car. They where followed by Ron who like Harry had his arm locked with his girlfriends arm. Once at the car Hermione shrunk all of their stuff so they would fit in the trunk of the car. This meant Hedwig would fly to the house. Yet again Hermione used magic to expand the back of the car so the four of them could sit together in the back. The ride to number four, privet drive was a good ride. Harry let Ginny play with his hair and Hermione let Ron smooth out her hair. Once at the house Harry was the first one out of the car, and once all four of them where out of the back of the car the magic reversed so the car was no longer enlarged. They got there stuff from the trunk of the car and went inside. They took their stuff up to Harry's room, where Hermione did some more magic to enlarge the room so they could all fit and have beds for all of them. While Hermione and Ginny where doing this Harry gave Ron the official grand tour of the house. When Harry had finished the tour Ron suggested they play a game of chess. Harry knew who would win but agreed to play. He had nothing better to do until the girls where done with the room.

"Knight to E 6" Ron said

"Queen to E 6 and it looks like for the first time I can say check mate." Harry said very triumphantly.

"What is going on?" a voice asked from behind the two boys.

"Harry has finally beaten me at chess." Ron said. Ginny ran over to where Harry was sitting and kissed him on the cheek at the news of him beating her brother.

"The room is ready if you boys want to come look at it." Hermione said to them

"I would love to go look at what you did with the room." Harry said as he got up with help from Ginny.

"Ron, are you going to come look at the room?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps later. Hermione I just want some alone time with you. We have not had that kind of time in a while." Ron said. Hermione sat down next to her boy friend while Harry and Ginny took the hint and went up to Harry's room.

"Amazing, simply amazing. I can't believe the two of you made this room look good. Now I feel proud to be in this room. Thank you so much for this Ginny." Harry said. Ginny walked him to his bed and sat him down. With in seconds their lips met and they where locked at the mouth for the longest time. For them if felt like forever but it was really about ten minutes. Finally Ginny pulled back and just looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Harry I am going to go with you. When I am not with you I don't feel whole. I think it is partly because we have both been attacked by voldemort. Another reason is I have always loved you. You have always been the boy no man I needed and loved. You are the only person I have given my whole hart to. If you go off and think I won't try to find you, you are mad. I would look the whole world for you. You will not go with out me." Ginny said. Harry suddenly felt not letting Ginny would put her in more danger than if he let her come. This is because he saw that if he left her she would just go look for him and she might get caught by the death eaters. This was a risk he was not going to let happen. Harry gazed into her chocolate eyes and made his mind up right then and there.

"Ginny I would never for give myself if you got caught by the death eaters. I fear that if you tried to find me that might happen. I think you know what I am going to say now don't you." Harry said not breaking eye contact.

"Harry I love you. Thank you for making the right choice in letting me come with you." Ginny said as she pulled Harry down next to her on the bed and they let their lip to lip start again.

"Um, are we interrupting you two" run asked when he and Hermione walked into the room. Harry and Ginny broke apart faster than Harry could take off on his fire bolt.

"I take it your talk went well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it did and I am going with you and Harry." Ginny said to her best friend.

"Harry, are you seriously letting my sister come with us?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am Ron. I am doing it no matter what you say to me to talk me out of it." Harry said to his best mate.

"Ginny did you put the imperious on him to make him say this?" Ron asked his sister.

"Like I would let her put a curse on me. Ron you have gone mad. Just on the train you where saying we should bring her. What changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"I agree with you Harry. What has gotten into you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't want to see Ginny in danger. I am agreeing with what Harry had said. I think that is she is at home she won't be in as much danger. Harry, why did you choose to bring her with us?" Ron demanded.

"I am bringing her because if I don't she will come looking for us and she could get caught by the death eaters and if that happened I would never for give myself. Ron I am doing this for all of us. Also I will get lonely with only you two and with you two being together I would feel awkward." Harry said.

"Kids, can I talk to Harry please?" Came the voice of Aunt Petunia

"Harry got up from the bed where he was still lying down. He went with his aunt to her room.

"Harry, may I talk to you about something your uncle would kill me for if he found out?" she asked him. Harry had never thought his aunt would want to talk to him about something so serious before.

"Aunt Petunia what is this regarding?" Harry asked.

"This talk is regarding your mother and father. I would like to talk to you about them." She said.

"I am listing. Tell me what ever you want. I have most likely herd it all before from my own kind as you would say it." Harry said.

"Harry, please. This is going to be your last time here. I know I have never made things fun for you or helped you out, but if you let me I would like to help you destroy lord, you-know-who. When ever you need shelter you will always have a room here. When your uncle and I die the house will be yours. We have given Dudley every thing he has ever wanted. Now it's your time. The man who killed my sister will die by your hand. I know the danger he presents to both your world and my world. I want to help in any way I can. Your mother and I used to be best friends. When she went to that Hogwarts School, I felt I had lost my best friend. That is why I resented her and her boyfriend then you. I wish I had known better then that the world she entered would affect the whole world. Harry I think you understand what I am trying to say." Harry's aunt explained to him.

"Let me get this straight. You want to help me destroy lord voldemort, you are going to give me this house when you and Uncle Vernon die and you only hated me and the world I come from because at the time you thought you where loosing your best friend. Is this right? Did I summarize every thing correctly?" Harry asked a little astonished at what his aunt had said.

"Yes, yes all I said you summarized. Now will you let me help you, Harry?" his aunt asked.

"I have asked all my life for some respect around here. Why should I accept it now is beyond me, but all the help I can get all the better. I am now going to be counting on you to listen to me and to a cretin extent do as I say. Now tell me why don't you want Uncle Vernon to know about this?" Harry said.

"He would not approve of this. This is something we need to keep between us. I will tell him when the time is right. Don't let that bother you. Now I have something for you, it is from your mother. It is some of your mother's things from when she was in school. She would bring stuff back for me. Now I want you to have it." Aunt Petunia said as she reached under the bed and brought out a box.

"I can't accept that box until you die. Only then will I have earned it. My mother gave those things to you. If you keep the items in that box you will have something to fight for in the war that is beginning." Harry said. With this Harry got up and headed for the door of the room.

"Harry, just tell me what you need and you will get it." Aunt Petunia said and Harry left the room.

Once back in his room Harry laid down on his bed. "This is too much for one day" Harry thought.

"Harry what is wrong? You look like you are going to be sick." Ginny said as she came over to him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"They went for a walk. I think Ron wants to convince Hermione that I should not come with you. I think he thinks that if he gets Hermione to side with him that you will change your mind." Ginny explained. Just then there were voices downstairs. The voices came up stairs and into the room.

"Ron I will not go agents Harry. I just can't do that. Oh Harry you are back." Hermione said. Harry just closed his eyes. He could not imagine what would happen next. It worked out well that he could not imagine what would happen next, because if he could have he would be dead. The next moment all four of them herd a lowed pop out side. With in seconds they had their wands and where at the door. The door bell rang and Harry asked who was outside.

"Harry please let me in." came a voice Harry knew to be dead. He had seen him die not a week ago. Harry opened the door to reveal the former headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Albus Dumbledore was standing in the frame of the door way.

"Harry, are you all right?" Harry heard voices of worry all around him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Some one handed him his glasses. Harry sat up in his bed. He did not know how he got in his bed. The last thing he remembered he was looking at his former headmaster, whom he had seen die. He focused his vision on the figure standing at the foot of his bed. There standing in the full flesh was Albus Dumbledore.

"Impossible, you are dead. I watched you die. Snape killed you." Harry said blankly.

"I am far from dead Harry. I had Snape plan my fake death. I needed you there so people would think it was Snape who killed me." The man said.

"Harry, Harry wake up." Came a voice from far away.

"Harry, Harry. Why is he not waking up?" came another voice form the same place. "Am I dreaming? Who are those voices?" Harry thought.

"Harry you look like you need some rest. You three come with me. Let's let him get some sleep." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry closed his eyes and right as he did this they where forced open.

"Professor what is it? I thought you told me to get some rest?" Harry asked.

"Harry what are you talking about? What professor? Harry you blacked out." Ginny said.

"Mate, Hermione and I came in and saw you black out. What is going on?" Ron asked.

"Let me talk to Ginny just Ginny for a little bit." Harry said very quietly. Ron and Hermione did as Harry wished and left the room.

"Harry, now tell me what is it." Ginny asked.

"There was a pop and then he was at the front door. I knew that was impossible because I had seen him die. Then I was in bed with him at the foot of the bed. It was the worst dream I have ever had. The dreams about Voldemort were better than this one." Harry said.

"Harry you had a dream that felt real because it started right as Ron and Hermione came in and it continued from there. In the dream you say "he" was there. Who is "he"?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Dumbledore. That is who." Harry said.

"Ok now tell me what did your aunt want to talk to you about?" Ginny asked.

"She is going to help us. When she dies she is going to give me the house. She wants to destroy voldemort." Harry said.

"Harry, that does not sound like the aunt that you have told us about all these years. What has changed?" Ginny asked.

"If I knew I would tell you." Harry said flatly.

"Harry, Harry I am sorry about the dream you had. Is there any thing he said to you that is getting to you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny lay down with me. Now I was saying that he was dead and he said I am far from dead. Ginny I saw Snape kill him. He is dead so why would he have said he was far from dead?" Harry asked.

"Harry, listen to me. It was only a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't think about it." Ginny said.

"Ginny I know I can always count on you to say just the right things." Harry said as he pulled Ginny's mouth to his own. That night found the four of them planning out what they would do first.

"Harry, boy might I have a word with you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"What do you want? Whatever it is it better be important!" Harry said coldly.

"Harry your aunt and I had a talk today after she talked to you. I have decided that what ever you and those friends of yours need from us you can have it." Uncle Vernon said.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. If we need anything we will let you know. Thank you again" Harry said with a smile on his face for the first time after talking to his uncle.

"So Harry what did your uncle want?" Ron asked.

"Oh he is going along with my aunt and doing what she says." Harry told them. During dinner that night Harry had told them what he and his aunt had talked about.

"Well this is a good sign." Hermione said. If both of them are going to help us then we should be just fine.

"Well I have had a long day and I am going to head for bed." Ron said very sleepily. Then there was a swoosh and a white owl came swooping in and dropped a letter in front of Harry.

"Who the bloody hell would be owling me at a time like this?" Harry asked.

"Well open it mate." Ron said. The arrival of the letter got Ron to stick around a little longer.

"It has all four of our names on it." Harry said as he opened the letter.

"To Harry James potter and friends of his.

It is to my displeasure of inviting you to my home tomorrow. Your last mentor is making me invite the four of you to my home so the five of you can talk. At ten in the morning tomorrow this letter will port you to my home.

Severous Snape"

As Harry said the name a shiver went down the spines of all the children.

"What could that mean? And how did he know the four of us where together?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should all turn in now so we can get up in the morning and have had something to eat before this letter ports us to his house." Harry said.

"I agree with Harry. Lets all turn in" Ron said.

"Harry might I have a moment with you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure you can. Gin I will be up in a little bit." Harry said.

"Harry Ginny told me about your dream. I don't think Snape will be a problem tomorrow." Hermione started off.

"How do you figure that Hermione? He killed Dumbledore for peat sakes. Why the bloody hell should we just go there and not expect some sort of death eater attack?" Harry asked.

"I just think we should try and trust him. That is all I am saying. I also think there may be a bit more to him killing Dumbledore than meets the eye. I will fill you in more when you have calmed down. Now let's head up to bed. We need our sleep." Hermione said. "Hermione you can't live with her and you can't live without her." Harry thought as he followed her up to their room. When they entered the room they found Ron in Hermione's bed and Ginny in Harry's bed.

"What should we do?" Harry whispered to Hermione so as to not wake the others.

"I think I will levitate Ron to his bed and you can do what ever with Ginny." Hermione said. Harry moved towards his bed. He sat down on it and took off his shoos and socks. He then took off and put his glasses on his night stand. After he did this he got under the covers and faced the opposite side Ginny was facing. After about five or six minutes he felt Ginny shift her position. She wrapped one arm around Harry. Harry could feel how warm she was. He turned over and Ginny followed suit. Harry let Ginny snuggle into his body.

"Harry what did Hermione want?" Harry heard Ginny whisper to him.

"Oh she wants us to trust Snape not to set a trap for when we get there. She also told me that you told her about my dream I told you about." Harry said.

"Oh did I know I need you to say I could tell people about that dream?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Ginny don't worry about it. You did what you thought was best and in the long run telling Hermione those types of things is the right thing to do. She can be a very valuable asset to us. Now lets get to sleep" Harry said as he closed his eyes and wrapped one of his arms around Ginny and went to sleep. Ginny felt Harry's arm go weak like he had fallen asleep and she did the same.

A/N Oh one more thing. I am going to thank MasteroftheForce for being my editor. Every one go check out his code lyoko storys. Even if you dont like anime you will like his storys trust me they are very good. Oh well until next time then.


	2. Dumbledore’s Secret

Harry Potter and the Battle to Come

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Secret

"Harry its time to get up." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"Gin, what time is it?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and attempted to sit up.

"It is eight in the morning. You need to get up. Ron and Hermione are already up and are going to start planning where we are going to go the day after the wedding." Ginny said.

"Well if I must get up I must." Harry said as he grabbed his glasses off of his night stand. Harry grabbed some new clothes and headed for the shower. Not even five seconds into his shower he hears a voice at the door.

"Oh Harry I am coming in too. I hope you don't mind." Ginny called in. the door opened and Ginny walked in. she undressed and was about to get into the shower when Harry stopped her in her tracks.

"Ginny if you come in the shower I will jinx you." Harry said. Ginny did not take Harry's advice and went in any way.

"Harry if u don't look at me and you know what I am talking about I won't look at you." Ginny said simply. Harry went as red as you could when he saw Ginny say those words. The two of them let the water soke them until they where ready to wash them selves. Ginny was the first to say something in the shower.

"Harry, you know you can kiss me if you want, in the shower I mean." Ginny said. With that said Harry moved closer to Ginny. He moved just close enough for him to bend his head down and kiss Ginny with out being able to look at anything else she had to offer. With in seconds Harry and Ginny where kissing up a storm. The water suddenly got a lot hotter and colder at the same time. After a while Ginny pulled back and started to wash her self. Harry just faced the other way and waited until she was done and out of the shower. Once she was done she turned and saw Harry looking away from her.

"You know Harry, I am not a vampire. You can look at my face if you don't want to look at anything else." Ginny said with a slight giggle in her voice. Harry suddenly got an impulse to hug Ginny to his chest and kiss her to death and he almost acted on it. He would have if it where not for the fact he heard Ron outside asking Hermione where he and Ginny had gone. Ginny got the hint and got out because she was done. Harry on the other hand was not done with his shower. Once Ginny had left the shower he worked on washing his body.

"Ginny where is Harry?" Ron asked his sister once she was back in the bedroom they where all sharing.

"He is taking his shower. He and I will come to breakfast when he gets out. Just make sure there is some toast out with some honey out for him. Also some eggs would be nice. To top it all off we would like some sausage links. Give our order to Hermione and whoever is making breakfast." Ginny said. Ron's jaw just dropped at his sister's request.

"Ginny are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.

"Never better. Now get moving" Ginny said. Ron did as he was told and went to tell Hermione the order.

"Harry I am coming in again." Ginny said to the door of the shower. Before Ginny could get the door open two inches Harry came out fully dressed and his hair was combed as well as his hair will allow.

"Why come in when I am ready to come out?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. He knew he had beaten Ginny at her own game.

"Harry James potter when do I get the honor of killing you?" Ginny asked. Harry just smiled at his girl friend. He loved it when he could play her game and win. He knew that she would play her games until he was dead and he just had to play along and beat her at them every time.

"So what do we have to eat this morning?" Harry asked. He had heard voices out side the door but did not know what was being said.

"Oh I think I will let you find out on your own, potter." Ginny said very mischvously.

"Is that so?" Harry asked.

"Yes that is so and there is nothing you can do to change it." Ginny said with a smile on her face. "Boy does she look good in the morning." Harry thought to himself as he looked at Ginny. The two of them went down stairs only to find Ron and Hermione in a long kiss, just showing each other how much the other feels for each other.

"Sorry if we are interrupting something, but we are hungry." Harry said.

"Oh right over here Harry." His aunt said. She was the one who had made the first meal of what would be a long day.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry said, as he started eating. By the time Harry and Ginny had finished eating it was five till ten. The four of them huddled together holding onto the letter and envelope. The next thing they knew, they where flying through the air. With in seconds the gang fell into a small room.

"Potter, I see you got my letter." Came the almost evil voice of Professor Snape.

"Like you had much trouble in finding us. Now what is it you want form us? You death eater!" Harry demanded as he got up from the floor.

"It is not what I want it is what he wants." Snape said pointing toward a door to the left. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny went into the room that Snape had indicated.

"Harry I am so sorry for how I treated you on that tower. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Said a man as old as old can be. This man had a beard that went down to his feet. His half-moon spectacles where what made Harry almost faint, because they where the spectacles of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor is that really you?" Hermione asked in complete amazement.

"Yes it is really me, Miss. Granger. Don't you worry about that. Now Harry I must tell you something. I will only tell you what I have to say if you are willing to listen." Dumbledore said.

"Professor what ever it is I need to know it, so just say it." Harry said. Dumbledore summoned up four chairs for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The four teenagers took the seats looked at their former headmaster waiting for him to speak.

"Harry I don't have much time left to live, and yet I still have so much I have to teach you. Once I am truly dead you will become the head of the order. I know many of the order will not like this but it must happen. If you are to kill voldemort you will need all the help you can get and the order will provide you more help than any one on the earth. Now then you must be thinking how I am sitting here before you when you saw me get killed. Am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes how are you still alive when I watched Snape kill you?" Harry asked.

"Well my dear boy the answer is quite simple. Snape and I knew something like that was going to happen sooner or later. We made a plan for when it would happen. He was supposed to make it look like he killed me. I needed to vanish so my so called death was the best plan. It worked too. I transformed into my Animagus form, a phoenix, and flew off. I knew where Snape lived and the plan was I would come here. I needed someone to see who had supposedly killed me who would want to kill that person so I had you watch the whole thing. This would make it appear to voldemort that he really did kill me. With you running after him and Draco voldemort would see that your anger was because you had seen Snape kill me. Now only you four and Snape know that I am alive. If you don't mind I would like to keep it that way." Dumbledore said. Harry glanced over Dumbledore's shoulder and saw a crimson red bird. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix. When Fawkes saw Harry, Fawkes flew over to Harry's shoulder.

"Oh did I mention that Fawkes will be joining you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No you did not say anything about fawkes joining us." Harry said.

"It will be nice to have him. Professor do you know how we can get Animagus licenses?" Ginny asked.

"For the answer to that go to Tonks. She will know what you have to do. Now Harry, we must talk alone." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry. I wont be long. Ron use Fawkes and send a letter to your mum and my aunt telling them that we are doing just fine and in the letter to your mum tell her we would like to speak to Tonks later today." Harry said as Ron, Ginny and Hermione got up from their seats.

"Now Harry what I want to talk to you about is voldemort, and how to destroy his horacruxes once you find them." Dumbledore said.

"How do we find them?" was Harry's first question.

"It is not something that will be fun for you. Harry for you to find them it will hurt you and only you. Do you remember when you where in the chamber in your seconded year? Do you remember how your scar burned like it had never burned before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I remember." Harry said.

"Just think of that only worse. When you are looking in a room for the horacrux your scar will burn when you get close to it. This will happen because of your connection with voldemort." Dumbledore explained. I can't say how exactly you should start your search but I would like you to stay in touch as long as I am living. That is all for today. If you wish to come back here later today just have fawkes bring you here" Dumbledore said, and dismissed Harry. Harry found Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting in some chairs waiting for him. Snape was at the other end of the room just watching Harry's every move.

"Potter if that is all you and your friends can go. I have made a port key that will send you to the Weasley's house. From there you can go where ever you want." Snape said in his low slick voice. A voice that Harry just hated but had to respect all the same.

"Well shall we gang?" Harry asked.

"Yes we shall. Professor Snape where is the port key?" Hermione asked.

"Right here." Snape said handing them a candle. Once the four of them had one hand on it they where flying again, and this time they landed on the hard ground of the driveway that went to the front door of the burro. Once they got to the front door Ron rang the door bell. Not even five secondeds and the door was open and Mrs. Weasley was giving every one, one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Mum let go or we are going to die before Harry can kill voldemort." Ginny said, and her mother let go of them.

"It is good to see you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said

"Well it is good to see all of you. Now we got your letter and Fawkes insisted on staying here. I think he knew you would come here. In your letter it said that you wanted to see Tonks so we got her over here." Mrs. Weasley said as she led them into the kitchen. Tonks with her famous bubble-gum pink hair was sitting in one of the chairs at the table reading the prophet.

"Tonks they are here." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now what is it you four want form me?" Tonks said as she turned the page of the prophet.

"We want to get not only our apperation license, but our Animagus license." Ginny said. This coming form her was a surprise to Tonks.

"What makes you think I can help you four with that?" Tonks asked.

"Someone close to us told us to come to you for this." Ginny said.

"Well can I get a name of who told you to come to me?" Tonks asked.

"I am sorry but we are not at liberty to say the name of the person. We where told not to tell anybody." Hermione said.

"Well then what shall I do about that? I know what I will do. I will take you to the ministry to get you the tests you want." Tonks said with a mocking smile on her face.

"Thanks Tonks, this will be so cool." Ginny said. The five of them went to the fire place and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and one by one went into the fire place and dropped the floo powder and said "ministry of magic" then green flames engulfed them and they where gone.

"I hate using the floo!" Harry said once he got up from the floor. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed Tonks to the security desk so they could be checked in.

"Tonks I thought you had come into the office already today?" the man at the desk asked.

"Well Stan I had to go to the Weasley's to get this lot. They want their apperation test and Animagus test, so I am going to take them to take the two tests." Tonks said to Stan.

"Well let me have a look at those wands of yours." Stan said to the four teenagers.

"Well they look good. Just to make sure for security purposes let me get your names." Stan said to the teenagers.

"Well this is Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny. I am Hermione granger and this is Harry Potter." Hermione said to Stan.

"Is this true Tonks?" Stan asked.

"Yes it is. I made sure of it before we left." Tonks said to Stan. With that Stan let them through. Tonks led them to the elevator and took them up to the international sports and games floor. This floor also served as the apperation testing and Animagus testing floor.

"Well what test would you like first?" Tonks asked the group."

"I think Harry should decide what test we get first." Hermione said. The others did not argue with that so Harry desided to go with the Animagus testing first. Tonks took them into an office that had the words Animagus test office on it. The room was small with one desk in it and a name plate that read Mr. Steve, Badoffer. There was a photo of a tall yet chubby looking man with red hair and a lion's head walking stick. Sitting at the desk was a man who looked like the man in the photo only the man at the desk had blond hair rather than red.

"Steve how are you doing today?" Tonks asked.

"Just fine. The wife is home in bed. Says she is sick. I don't think she is, but if she does not want to come to the office today fine by me." Mr. Badoffer said.

"Well I have four former Hogwarts students here who would like to take the Animagus test." Tonks said indicating the four teenagers standing behind her.

"What are their names?" Mr. Badoffer asked.

"Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Tonks said.

"Tonks you said that they where former students. That can't be. If they where former students they would be on the list of students who would want to have this test done." Mr. Badoffer said.

"Well they have not been through their seventh year at school yet but because of what happened at the end of last year they are not going back to school so now then they want the test. They will also want their apperation test. If my memory is right your wife gives that test and since she is not here you will be giving them that test." Tonks said.

"Very well, kids come here into this side room." Mr. Badoffer said.

"What room?" Harry asked. Mr. Badoffer taped his wand to a spot on the wall and a door appeared.

"Mr. Potter, that door." Mr. Badoffer said. Harry and the others walked into the room. Harry saw that this room was much like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It had two rows of beds and night stands.

"Why are there beds here?" Ginny asked.

"The beds are for the test. You see I am going to give you a potion that will make you sleep. It will also test your body. If your body passes its test you will have a dream. In the dream your Animagus form will come to you and tell you how to transform into it. Every thing will be self explanatory for you. Don't worry about a thing. Considering everything you four have been through your body's will pass the test." Mr. Badoffer explained.

"Well let's get this going." Harry said. The four of them went to four different beds and waited for the potion that would tell them what they would become. Mr. Badoffer gave them the potion and they fell asleep at once.

"Harry, Harry look up at me." A voice said. Harry opened his eyes. He was at Hogwarts. He looked up and saw to his wildest amazement a phoenix above him. Harry just looked at for the longest time.

"Harry I am what you will become. Your body past the test and has granted you the ability to transform into a phoenix. All you have to do is imagine your self turning into a phoenix and it will happen. Try it out." The phoenix said. Harry closed his eyes and he saw himself. He then thought of Fawkes. Finally he imagined himself becoming Fawkes. He opened his eyes and he saw things differently. He looked down and could not see his feet touching the ground.

"Very good you have become a phoenix. Now that you are a phoenix I am going to show you how to fly and every thing else you will need to learn." The phoenix said.

"Hermione, Hermione turn around." Came a voice Hermione had never heard. She did as she was told only to find herself face to face with a cheetah.

"Am I going to be able to become a cheetah, then?" Hermione asked the cheetah.

"Yes you are. Now then I want you to think of your self on all fours and your body being the body of a cheetah. Once you have done that, I want you to fall forward." The cheetah said. Hermione followed the instructions the cheetah gave her. She saw her self as the cheetah then while her eyes where closed she fell forward with her hands and arms out in front of her. When she opened her eyes she was glad to see that she had transformed into the cheetah.

"Come follow me into the forest. I have much to teach you and so little time to teach." the cheetah said.

"Ron, Ron look at the Gryffindor tower and you will see me flying down to you." Came the sound of a distant voice that did not sound normal to him. He did as he was told only to se this monster of a bird coming for him.

"I am a California Condor. I am what you will become." The bird said as it flew over Ron. Ron could feel the strength of the bird as it flew over him. As it flapped its wings he could feel a gust of wind and it nearly sent him to the ground it was so powerful. The bird landed on the ground a few feet away from Ron.

"Let me get this right. I am going to become a California condor." Ron said.

"Yes. That is right." The condor said

"I am not going to become a magical animal like a phoenix or something?" Ron asked

"I am sorry but your body is not right for something like that. Look at it this way as a condor you can fly away if you need to." The condor said

"Ok, your right. At least I can fly." Ron said in a defeated tone.

"Now to transform into a California condor you must imagine yourself as one. Once you have done that you must imagine yourself becoming one. If I where you I would have my eyes closed. It might make things better for you." The condor said. Ron did as he was told and when he finally opened his eyes he was amazed to find that he had transformed into the animal that he was now face to face with.

"Ron I must now show you how to fly and every thing else you can do." The condor said.

"Ginny, Ginny get up now." A strange voice said.

"Five more minutes mum and I will be up." Ginny said.

"Ginny up now." Came that strange voice.

"Mum the more you push me to get up the more time you will have to ask. If you only ask once then I will get up when I say I will get up." Ginny said. Little did Ginny know she was in for a wake up call. She was not at home or at the real Hogwarts. She was in fact on the ground right by the forbidden forest of her mind. A few moments later she felt a damp object on her cheek. She opened her eyes and was up on her feet before you could say "quidditch".

"Who the bloody-hell are you?" Ginny asked the little red fox that stood before her.

"I am your Animagus form. You will transform into what I am." The fox said.

"I am going to become a fox?" Ginny asked.

"Yes you are. Trust me you are going to have so much fun as a fox." The fox said.

"How do I become a fox?" Ginny asked.

"Finally an intelligent question. The answer is this. Close your eyes. Imagine yourself in the body of a fox, then fall forward. Think of your self falling into the body of a fox. Every thing will happen at once." The fox said. Ginny did what the fox said even though it seemed a little odd, falling into the body of a fox.

"Open your eyes Ginny." The fox said. Ginny opened her eyes to see that she was nose to nose with the fox she just assumed she had transformed and when the fox said nothing of her appearance she just went with it.

"Now Ginny come with me so I can work with you on what you can do as a fox." The fox said.

"Harry are you ok?" Harry heard Tonks ask him. He opened his eyes and saw her standing over him.

"Why would I not be ok?" Harry asked back.

"Well you have been out for quite some time. I was worried something had gone wrong." Tonks answered.

"Are any of the others up yet?" Harry asked.

"No not yet." Tonks said. I was just checking on you first." Tonks said

"Hey why are you checking on him first? I was the one who had the potion last so I should have been done first." Ginny said form across the room. Harry got up and stretched his legs and then went over to where Ginny was.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked her. Ginny answered with a deep kiss on the lips.

"Does that answer your question, lover boy?" Harry heard Ron ask form across the room. Harry pulled back form Ginny and just looked at Ron for a long moment.

"Maybe you should do the same thing with your girl." Harry suggested. Harry had noticed Hermione watching their talk.

"You are right I should." Ron said as he got up from the bed he was on and walked over to the bed Hermione was on.

"Well I am glad to see that all four of you are up. Now I just have to see if all of you can transform into the animal you can become." Mr. Badoffer said. Harry jumped up and he was a phoenix. Ron fell face first and flapped his arms and became a California condor. Hermione started to fall arms and hands first, but mid fall leaped forward instead and became a cheetah. Ginny just put her arms out in front of her and fell onto them and in doing so became a fox.

"Great scots, Harry you changed into a phoenix. Every one change back now." Mr. Badoffer said. Every one did as they where told.

"Extraordinary Harry, just extraordinary. Only the most skilled and powerful wizards can become a phoenix. Your late headmaster had that form. He too was an extraordinary wizard, and most powerful." Mr. Badoffer said.

"Tonks is this true about being able to become a phoenix is rear. If so how rear is it?" Harry asked.

"It is very rear and Mr. Badoffer is right about this. Also you are the first one since Dumbledore to be able to have your Animagus form be that of a phoenix. I am very proud of each and every one of you for what you have done here today. Now any more questions before you take the apperation test?" Tonks asked the four teenagers. When she got no one asking any thing she looked towards Mr. Badoffer for more answers.

"Well kids all you have to do is step into the hoops I am going to put out for you then try to apperate into their respective hoop at the other end of the room. Then I will have you apperate to other places that you have been to." Mr. Badoffer said. With a flick of his wand Mr. Badoffer made two sets of four hoops appear on the ground in front of the four teenagers. Each hoop was a different color. The object was to apperate to the opposite hoop of the same color. Harry tried this first and was glad to find himself with all of his limbs attached to his body.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now then Tonks has gone to the leaky caldron and she is going to meet all four of you there so why don't you go there now. Once you get there she will send you back with some parchment saying that you got there." Mr. Badoffer said. Harry did as he was told. One after another the four of them went to the other hoop then went to Tonks who sent them back with parchment saying that they made it in one peace. Once all four of them got back to the room with the beds in it Mr. Badoffer told them to follow him back into his office.

"May I award you Mr. Harry potter, miss. Hermione granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley and you miss. Ginny Weasley a combination licenses for both apperating and Animagus testing. You four have passed both tests." Mr. Badoffer said as he handed each of them a small card that looked like your drivers license, only it had a moving photo of them.

"Thank you for this Mr. Badoffer." Harry said.

"No thank you Harry potter. You will save all of our kind and some of the other kind." Mr. Badoffer said.

"Other kind. What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I mean muggles." Mr. Badoffer said.

"My parents are muggles and I would like it if every one on this planet where treated as one kind and one race." Hermione said.

"Pardon me miss granger." Mr. Badoffer said.

"Tonks we will see you back at the house." Harry said.

"I agree lets use these new licenses and get out of here." Ginny agreed. With every thing agreed the teen's apperated to the Weasley's home.

"Mom we did it! We got our apperation licenses and our Animagus licenses." Ginny said as they all popped into the kitchen at the same time in one lowd POP!

"Well done, well done. I am very proud of you. Now I want to know what all of you can turn into." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I am a fox, Hermione is a cheetah, Ron is a California condor and Harry is a phoenix." Ginny said.

"Oh wow a phoenix. That is very rear. Speaking of phoenixes what about Fawkes? How did he come to be with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We can't tell you. We told somebody that we would not tell anybody what we have learned. It is complicated" Harry said.

"Is that so? Well Harry if you cant tell me then I won't ask any questions." Mrs. Weasley said.

"If Tonks wants us tell her that we have gone to my house." Harry said.

"Harry you can't go yet. I got a letter for you. It regards your vault." Mrs. Weasley said. She handed Harry the letter.

"To Mr. Harry James potter.

You are wanted at your vault today at noon."

"I wonder why I am wanted at my vault at that time today? Well gang lets go and see if the goblins will talk to me now." Harry said.

"Will you four be back in time for dinner? The reason I am asking this is I don't think you will be coming back here today and I would like to make sure you where fed right." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We will be here and we might have a few guests with us." Harry said. With that there was another POP and they where gone.

"Mr. Potter we got an owl this morning saying that we where to give you every thing in you family vault today. The sender of the letter said that if we did not do this we would be putting the wizarding world at risk. That is something we can't do. I am to take you to your family vault and give you the key for it." The goblin said to Harry when Harry got to Gringotts. The goblin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all got into one of the carts that would take them to the vault.

"Is this the vault?" Harry asked as the cart slowed down to a stop at a vault number of 1313.

"Yes it is your new vault." The goblin said. The goblin got out of the cart and asked for the lamp that was in the cart. Once at the door the goblin asked Harry to hold the lamp while he pulled out two keys.

"This key is for you and this key is our key." The goblin said as he put his key into the key hole. He turned the key and Harry could hear all the little knobs and switches unlocking the door on the inside. Once the door was open Harry walked inside followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the goblin. Harry's mouth just fell to floor of the cave that he was standing in.

"Mr. Potter I will wait in the cart for you." The goblin said as he went back to the cart.

"Harry just look at this place. It's amazing." Hermione said. The walls where lined with shelves of books. There where bags and bags of money and more dusty papers than you could count. There where five desks with papers stacked four to five feet high. There where boxes with all kinds of things sticking out. For Harry it was looking like he had walked into the room of requirements at Hogwarts.

"Oh Mr. Potter before I forget I am to give you this letter. It was left by your parents. They wanted you to read it when you where allowed to come in here." The goblin said handing Harry a piece of parchment.

"Dear Harry.

If you are reading this letter then that must mean that your father and I are dead or just not able to be near you at the moment. It also must mean you are age 17 or 16 but almost 17. If I am dead I hope you don't cry over this letter too much, because crying won't bring us back. You have to kill voldemort. If you do not do as I have just asked of you the whole world will crumble down. I fear it has already started to crumble down around us. Well any way on a better note I hope you have had a good life so far and I also hope you find the love of your life before it is too late. Well I have said all I need to say and your father wants to say something.

Your mother

Lily Potter

Hey son. By now you must have found out about my map. The Marauders Map, well if you have not ask Remus about it or Sirius. Oh how your mother loves you. Sometimes I feel she spends more time with you than me. Well you will get a woman who is just like that. I am sure of it. After all you do have my face and hair. The only thing you have that is your mothers is your eyes. I am not going to say as much as your mother did but what I will say is very important. The key to this vault is also the key to every safe in the vault. Only you mom and I know this. We never let the goblins know about this or they might have tried to get the important papers in them. Lastly I have hidden a map of the vault on the back of this letter. Just tap the letter with your wand and say "I have no more secrets", then to hide the map put your wand to it and say "mischief managed". Oh and do have a good life and get a woman you love and who also loves you just as much. If you ever need any help in that department go to Sirius. He will have all the answers you would ever need. Trust me, how do you think I was able to date you mom. No just go with gut instinct, and you will find the right one someday soon.

Your father

James Potter"

"Harry what is wrong?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of Harry just looking at the letter.

"It is a letter from my mom and dad. They left it for me in case something happened. Well I have already done one thing both my mom and dad told me to do." Harry said.

"What did they tell you to do that you have already done?" Ginny asked.

"They both told me to find the love of my life. The love of my life is you Ginny." Harry said. Ginny came right up to him and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. After a little bit of a kiss Harry pulled back. He pulled out his wand, put the tip of it to his parchment and said "I have no more secrets". On the other side of the parchment a map appeared. The map showed the door to the vault and the shelves with all the books. The map was amazing.

"Harry what is that?" Ron asked him as he looked at the map upside down.

"It is a map of the vault. My dad made it. It is just like the meroders map. Heck it even is showing us in the room right now." Harry said.

"Harry love welcome home." A woman's voice said.

"Yes son welcome home." A mans voice said. Harry looked at the map and saw two more names printed on the map. He looked up and saw in front of him two goastes.

"Mom, dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Welcome home. The reason this is home is because it is the only place we can see each other. We enchanted the vault to be like this. We wanted to be able to see you if any thing where to happen. Now don't ask us about that night because it is very fuzzy and we can't give you very much. All that we remember is him showing up and killing us." The goaste of Lily potter said.

"Mom, dad I want you to meet my two best mates and my girl friend or the love of my life." Harry said.

"Ok I guess this would be a good time for introductions." The goste of James Potter said.

"Well this mail red head is my best mate Ron Weasley and his girl friend Hermione Granger who is also one of my best mates. Then this young lady here is Ginny Weasley the love of my life." Harry said.

"Well done I approve of her. Just one thing, never let her out of your sight. A prize like that just does not fall out of the sky." James said.

"Oh Harry just so you know we have a family mansion that you will be going to where you will find a portrait of us. We can speak to you that way as well as here. What we say in one place the other one of us well know if you talk to us at both places." Lily said. Harry just looked at his parents and cried his eyes out. He could not believe he was talking to the only part of his parents that was left of them.

"Harry, go to what is left of Godric's Hallow. In the basement there is a map that will get you to the mansion. After you have gotten to the mansion using that map tap it and use the incantation that is used for my old map. This map works the same way. Now go we will see you later." James said.

"Thank you for giving me life and thank you for trying to stand up to voldemort. I know I will kill him one day soon." Harry said as he gathered up his things and headed for the door. Harry and the others went back to the cart where the goblin was waiting.

"Mr. Potter you are needed at a will reading. Your friends can come if they wish. The will is that of Albus Dumbledore." The goblin said as Harry and friends got into the cart.

"Take us there." Harry said once Ginny was in the cart. The cart went off at high speeds toward the surface. Once they where in the main lobby of gringotts the goblin took them to a hall way. The goblin stopped four doors from the end of the hallway. He opened the door to show a long room with a rectangular table. Seated at the table where professor McGonagall, an older man who Harry did not know, and professor Snape.

"Harry might I have a word with you out side this room in privet. It is regarding you know who." Snape said. Harry followed Snape outside of the room.

"Potter I am sorry to tell you. He really is dead now. He had a massive hart attack and died soon after you left. For once I am truly sorry for you. You needed him to defeat voldemort." Snape said.

"So that is why I am here today." Harry said half to him self.

"Yes. Now we must get back in." Snape said. Harry went back in followed by Snape. Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his head down on the table. This really made his day. First he got to see his former headmaster then his parents now he finds out his former headmaster died. What a splendid day he was having.

A goblin came in and put a book on the table and opened it.

"Friends and family you are gathered here on a sad note I am afraid. I wish this day had not come so soon. Now on to what I am giving you. To my dear brother I give you my home away form home. It is a castle in Scotland. The paper work for it will be given to you when you leave. To professor Mcgonical I give you my place as head mistress and the entire castle that you want that Harry does not want. To professor Snape I give you your office and appoint you the role of defiance agents the dark arts position if you want it still. Now to Harry James potter. I give you as much of the castle you want and all the items in my office you want. I also am giving you full use of the castle you may want. This includes the library and all the reference books in any of the class rooms. I am also making you the head of the order." Said a misty and smoky image of Albus Dumbledore. Harry's face was amazed. He was being given almost all of Hogwarts, and being made head of the Order of the Phoenix. "Could his day get any stranger?" Harry thought.

"Harry I think we should talk back at the castle." Professor McGonagall said. Harry just turned on the spot and with a pop was gone.

"What was that?" professor McGonagall asked the other former students.

"We can Apparate. Harry has most likely Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Severous get all the documents needed from the goblins regarding what Harry is getting from Albus. Bring them to my office." McGonagall said. Then there where four more pops and the room no longer had a head mistress and four past students.

"Harry I thought I would find you here." A soft yet older voice said from behind.

"Who is it? I want to be by myself right now." Harry said very simply.

"It is professor Dumbledore. Now Harry please turn around." The voice said. This time it did sound like Dumbledore's voice. Harry turned around to see that it really was Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him.

"For the second time I am made to think you are dead. For the final time let it really be you." Harry said. Dumbledore held out his right hand and showed Harry his wand.

"Harry I am sorry to have to do this to you, but Imperio. Never look at Harry Potter again." Dumbledore said pointing his wand at himself. The spell shot at Dumbledore's chest. The spell would have worked if it had not been for another spell shooting it away. Then Dumbledore spun in place and was gone with a pop.

"Harry what is going on here?" asked a very annoyed Professor McGonagall.

"Professor nothing is going on. I just shot a spell into the air for no reason. That is it." Harry said.

"I thought I saw someone here with you." McGonagall said.

"No one was here except me. Now can we go into the castle?" Harry asked. With three more pops the small group went up to the gates and up to the doors of Hogwarts. Once inside the castle they went right for the head mistress or head masters office, what ever the case may be.

"You four, I think it is wise to tell you that the school will not reopen until Vol- Volde-… You-Know-Who is dead." McGonagall said. This indicated that the war would be starting much sooner than Harry had planned. He at least wanted a good start on his search before the war started.

"Professor what is that on your desk?" Hermione asked pointing to what looked like to be a letter. Professor McGonagall picked the letter up and read it allowed.

"To Harry Potter.

I have a mission for you. The mission is top secret. Only the ones you trust most can know about it. I have a secret about the Malfoy family that not even they know about fully.

You are to go to the United States of America to the state of California. There you are to go to the school that has the name of the tree that is on the mountain next to it.

You are then going to look for a lost Malfoy. Her name is unknown to me or I would tell you. I am giving you all the information I can. Once you have found the young lady you are to explain to her who you are and what you have to do. This young lady is the one who must kill Voldemort's snake Nagini. She will be very powerful once you train her. Nagini is not any ordinary snake. Nagini can only be killed by someone who is pure-blood.

You will know who the young lady is because she will give off a strong magical feeling. I wish you the best of luck on this mission. Oh Harry do stay out of harms way. If any death eaters find out about this they will have you dead.

Your friend and teacher,

Albus Dumbledore"

"Harry it looks like we are going to the land of the free. Our best bet is to fly the muggle way. That way we won't attract too much attention." Hermione said.

"I agree with Mrs. Granger on this one Harry. You are to travel the muggle way both ways." Professor McGonagall said.


End file.
